Generic wet clutches, for example in motorcycles, are known from European Patent No. 1 780 432 A1. In a clutch basket that serves as an input part of the wet clutch and is actively connected to the crankshaft, discs are alternatingly layered axially with counter-discs that are non-rotatably connected to a clutch hub actively connected to the transmission input shaft of a transmission and serving as an output part of the wet clutch, and are axially clamped by a lever element such as a disc spring. The activation force for the wet clutch results from the required initial tension of the lever element in relation to the discs and counter-discs to transmit the torque provided by the internal combustion engine. As the nominal torque of the internal combustion engine increases, the necessary activation force also increases along with the disengagement path of the clutch lever given a corresponding transmission ratio. The work required to open the wet clutch remains the same.
Furthermore, such drivetrains with powerful internal combustion engines in motorcycles tend to cause the rear wheel to hop when downshifting suddenly since it cannot sufficiently withstand the increasing thrust torque from the internal combustion engine, and the adhesion to the road is interrupted. To prevent this hopping, there is a long-felt need for a temporary decoupling of the internal combustion engine for the transmission by means of a ramp device.